Uma última noite
by WinxBloom103
Summary: Era a ultima noite de Roxy trabalhando no bar frut. Music, pois ela iria para Alfea em breve. Roxy se sentia algo que jamais havia sentido em seu coração . ( Final da quarta temporada início da quinta temporada de O Club das Winx)


Roxy estava atrás do balcão , era sua ultima noite trabalhando no bar frut. Music , pois ela iria para Alfea , ela queria se tornar uma fada tão poderosa quanto sua mãe, ex-rainha das fadas. Ela estava ouvindo a musica de Andy e sua banda , ela estava perdida na letra da musica , que era cantada por Andy, mas também não era só na letra que ela estava prestando atenção .

_E pensar que essa será minha ultima noite trabalhando aqui ouvindo Andy cantar_ , ele era ex-namorado de Bloom , um cara muito legal , e muito bom cantor , ela o observava de longe . A música chega ao seu refrão , das músicas que Andy e sua banda cantavam essa era a preferida de Roxy " não eu não vou te deixar ir embora assim , nada vai funcionar sem você aqui" ele cantou e Roxy cantarolava a letra que Andy cantava ao limpar os copos dos clientes

" ei , Roxy pode nos dar umas vitaminas " Roxy voltou na realidade , ela observou Stella junto com as winx sentadas nos bancos perto do balcão , ela suspirou e disse calmamente " claro " ela abaixou se para pegar mais copos em baixo do balcão " então entusiasmada com seu primeiro dia '' Musa disse , Roxy pegou os copos e colocou em cima do balcão " sim , claro " ela então pegou o liquidificador e derramou seu liquido nos copos ," e tem mais além da escola de fadas tem uma escola de especialistas do lado , quem sabe não acha sua alma gemia " Stella brincou e as seis garotas deram risadas

" é quem sabe " Roxy disse timidamente , terminando de encher os copos, " mas vai precisar estudar muito pra se tornar uma boa fada " Bloom disse , Roxy considerava Bloom como uma irmã mais velha , Bloom sempre a apoiou e a encorajou em sua jornada aquando preciso , " isso mesmo " Tecna disse ao tomar um gole de sua vitamina " hum meninas , eu vou tomar um pouco de ar lá fora " Aisha disse pegando sua vitamina e saindo de perto das amigas , um olhar triste percorria em seus olhos

" pobre Aisha , ela deve estar sofrendo muito por perder o amor de sua vida " Roxy disse ao observa-la , e pensava como é o amor , _Nabu salvou todas nós , mas não se salvou , ele se sacrificou pela pessoa que ele mais amava , _" é eu vou falar com ela depois , nessas horas o melhor é a amizade " Flora disse " isso , vamos todas nós falar com ela depois " Bloom disse .

Andy parou de cantar e desceu do palco junto com sua banda , e foi arrastado por fãs dele , pedindo autógrafos , Roxy mordeu o lábio ao ver quantas garotas ficavam ao lado dele , garotas bonitas , Roxy mordeu o lábio em desgosto . " ei Andy acabou de cantar " Bloom disse apontando para ele e sua banda , " é ele canta muito " Stella disse . Roxy continuou olhando para ele ignorando o que as winx falavam . " pessoal olhem quem está chegando " Flora disse apontando para um grupo de garotos que vinham em sua direção , os especialistas , Roxy se virou e viu os cinco garotos abraçando e beijando suas namoradas , era lindo , eles se amavam , como se estivessem querendo enfrentar o mundo para ficarem juntos, e então eles foram embora .

" Roxy " Roxy se virou e viu seu pai a chamando " sim pai " ela respondeu e foi até ele , " pode ir eu continuo o trabalho por aqui , aproveite é sua ultima noite aqui , bem você virá mais vezes é claro , mas depois de um longo tempo já que você vai para outra dimensão " seu pai acabou com risadas " é tudo bem " Roxy então saiu e caminhou até a entrada do bar , ainda olhando para ele , sempre que ela o olhava e ele olhava de volta ela abaixava a cabeça , com vergonha , ela pensava _o que ele vai querer com uma garota como eu_

" Roxy tudo bem " seu olhar foi desviado para uma mulher que acabará de entrar no bar sua mãe " ah , oi mãe, s..sim, está tu...tudo bem " ela respondeu com a voz meio gaga " hum ,sei está assim porque é sua ultima noite trabalhando aqui não é " Morgana disse " sim , acerto é por isso " Roxy respirou e disse " mãe , como foi quando vocÊ se apaixonou pelo meu pai " Roxy perguntou timidamente

" bem , eu pensava que seria uma mor impossível por ele ser humano e eu uma fada " conforme Morgana falava com Roxy , ela observava Andy agora conversando com seu pai " mas , eu segui meu coração e acreditei no que seu pai sentia por mim " Morgana terminou " hum ... obrigada mãe " Roxy respondeu e caminhou até a praia

Roxy andava na areia , ela era macia e confortável , então ela tirou os seus sapatos e caminhou com os pés descausços na areia , ela caminhou até a beira da água , a água batia em seus dedos levemente , já era noite uma noite de lua cheia , o clima agradável " todos animados e eu assim " ela disse para si mesma " oi " ela se virou e viu atrás dela era Andy "oi Andy " ela disse

" posso falar com vocêe " ele pediu Roxy , pensava no que poderia ser

" sim , claro " Andy se aproximou de Roxy e sentou-se ao seu lado , os dois se olharam por uns segundos , estava silencioso ,até que Andy quebrou o silencio

" então , seu pai disse que voce vai para um colégio interno por bastante tempo " ele disse , Roxy afastou-se de seu olhar e olhou as ondas do mar

" sim , eu vou amanhã " ela simplesmente disse , Roxy puxou seus joelhos para cima e deixou que eles segurassem sua cabeça

" e quando volta " ele perguntou , Roxy mais confusa se perguntava o por que ele queria saber

" por que quer saber ?" ela perguntou finalmente , um momento de silencio percorreu o local , até Andy suspirou e disse

" por que eu me importo " Roxy , levou seus olhos até os dele

" se importa " ela repetiu , Andy pegou sua mão que estava na areia e a segurou

" a muito tenho te observado , sabe quando vim trabalhar aqui , e começamos a nos conhecer , varias vezes que ia embora depois de ficarmos um tempo juntos rindo e conversando um sentimento de solidão percorria em mim " ele disse , Roxy se sentia igual

"eu também " ela disse apertando a sua mão com a dele

" e é por isso que me importo , quero saber quanto tempo vai demorar para eu te ver de novo " ele disse , Roxy sentia seu coração acelerar com suas palavras e começando a ficar vermelha disse

" vou ficar , acho que uns três ou cinco anos , mas virei algumas vezes aqui para ver meus pais " ela disse

" então eu... queria te dar um presente de despida , um presente que a tempos ansiava para dar a voce " ele disse , Roxy agora curiosa pergunta

" o que "

" feche os olhos " ele disse calmamente , e ela fechou devagar os olhou , e seguntos depois Andy pegou seus mãos e a beijou , o coração de Roxy estava a mil , ela o beijou apaixonadamente e passou os braços pelo eu pescoço , Andy então passou seus braços por sua cintura ,e a puxou para mais perto , e Roxy assim o fez , os dois se beijaram ainda mais .

Minutos depois, os dois finalmente se separaram e deram ar a seus pulmões que agora tanto necessitavam " eu nunca pensei que diria isso para uma garota , mas ... eu te amo " Andy disse , Roxy soltou um enorme sorriso , que fez Andy dar risada , " eu também te amo , desde que tocou sua primeira música no bar frut. Music, e nossos olhares se encontraram " ela disse e pegou suas mãos, Andy se aproximou e sussurrou em seu ouvido " é sua ultima noite aqui , vamos fazer dela a melhor " Roxy corou para um vermelho claro , e olhou para os olhos de Andy , os dois se levantaram e caminharam de volta para o bar frut. Music , abraçados , Roxy sentia nos braços de Andy uma proteção que nenhuma força do mal podia feria-la jamais .

** Minha tentativa de fanfic para Andy e Roxy ... Ela se passa antes de Roxy vir para Alfea em sua última noite no bar frut. Music**


End file.
